Vacaciones de Verano
by M-Awesome
Summary: Es verano y hace mucho calor, Anna quiere ir a la playa y Jun ofrece ir a la casa de la playa de la familia Tao en California. Allí pasaran el verano entre tonterías, risas, playa, amor y demás cosas que se me vayan ocurriendo. Parejas: YohXAnna, LenXPilika, HoroXTamao, LysergXJeanne
1. Vamos a la playa

**Bueno espero que les guste este nuevo fic que comienzo hoy, pues ya que estamos en verano aquí pues me he decidido a hacer porque no un fic sobre las vacaciones de verano**

**Ni Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Vacaciones de Verano**

**Capítulo 1: Nos vamos a la playa**

Se encontraban todos reunidos en la pensión Asakura, el grupo de shamanes habían decidido pasar juntos las vacaciones ese año y estaban discutiendo sobre a donde irían a pasar esos dos meses y medio, bueno "discutiendo":

Anna: Iremos a donde yo diga de acuerdo -dijo como de costumbre la mandamás de aquella casa.

Horo: Anna por favor enciende el aire acondicionado, que hacen 32 grados -decía un ainu a punto de derretirse por el calor.

Anna: De eso nada que luego la factura de la luz es muy cara.

Chocolove: Sera tacaña...-susurró el americano llevándose gratuitamente el tatuaje del puño de Anna en su rostro.

Anna: Como he dicho antes, iremos donde yo diga, y yo quiero ir a la playa pero no pienso pagar ningún hotel así que... -dirigió su mirada a los chicos ricos, es decir, a Manta, Lyserg y Len- ...¿Quien de vosotros tiene casa en la playa? y ni se os ocurra mentirme, os recuerdo que puedo leer vuestras mentes. -les habló tan fríamente que la temperatura bajo unos grados.

Lyserg: Yo te juro que no tengo -dijo el inglés nervioso e intimidado por la mirada de Anna.

Manta: Yo si tengo, pero no tan grande como para acoger a tanta gente -decía Manta cubierto por unas gotas de sudor frío por toda su cara.

Anna: Tao..-dijo secamente la itako mientras miraba fijamente al chaman chino que estaba sentado en una esquina del salón apoyado en una pared, con ambos ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, vamos, lo típico en el.

Len: Claro que tengo casa en la playa y lo suficiente enorme como para acoger a esta tribu de payasos -dijo con superioridad haciendo enfadar a Horo, Ryu y Chocolove.

Horo, Ryu y Chocolove: ¡A QUIEN LLAMAS PAYASOS!

Len: Sin embargo dudo mucho que podamos quedarnos en MI casa -continuo Len haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de esos payasos.

Anna: ¿Porque dices eso? -Preguntó la rubia con una voz que haría temblar al mismísimo Hao, justamente allí presente, sentado al lado de Yoh.

Len: Porque que yo sepa nadie los ha invitado -le respondió Len abriendo al fin sus ojos.

Esa respuesta sorprendió a todo el mundo allí presente incluida la misma Anna, y la verdad es que el era único chico allí presente que tenía los cojo*** y ser estúpido a la vez de hacerle frente a la sacerdotisa.

Jun: No seas así Len, ese comentario fue muy egoísta por tu parte -le regaño su hermana. -No os preocupéis chicos y chicas estáis todos invitados por mi parte a pasar el verano en NUESTRA casa de la playa. -dijo finalmente Jun con una sonrisa.

¡BIEEEEEN! -gritaron algunos de ellos, pues ya no se asarían más en ese horno, por culpa de Anna y además se iban a la playa gratis.

Pilika: ¡Eres la mejor Jun! -dijo la ainu yendo a abrazarla.

Jun: Bueno chicos, haced las maletas, mañana nos vamos.

SI! Se escuchó por toda la casa y todos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a preparar sus maletas dejando a los hermanos Tao solos.

Len: No se porque tuviste que invitarlos, no harán más que molestar...

Jun: Pero si tu en el fondo estas feliz por pasar el verano con ellos después de todo los quieres a todos mucho -dijo su hermana con una sonrisa.

Len: Deja de decir tonterías y ve a hacer tus maletas -refunfuño molesto y sonrojado el chino subiendo las escaleras de la pensión.

**Al día siguiente:**

Yoh: Tan lejos esta vuestra casa que tenemos que tomar un avión -preguntó el menor de los Asakura paseando por el aeropuerto.

Hao: Es evidente que tendrán la casa en China.

Len: Te equivocas Hao.

Hao: Imposible nunca me equivoco.

Anna: Presumido

Jeanne: Vanidoso

Ryu: Engreído

Chocolove: Presuntuoso

Horo: -mirando un diccionario- ya no hay más sinónimos

Manta: Claro que si queda uno, Hao

Hao: Ya dejen de alabarme tanto

Voz del aeropuerto: Pasajeros con destino a Los Ángeles...

Jun: Bueno ese es nuestro avión -dijo la peliverde levantándose del asiento donde esperaba.

Tamao: ¿Tienen una casa en Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos?

Len: Si, junto a la playa de Santa Monica -informo el menor de los Tao.

Jeanne: Pues a mi me gusta el nombre de la ciudad -dijo la doncella con una sonrisa.

Todos: ¬¬U

Pilika: Será mejor que nos demos prisa o perderemos el avión

Así todos se dispusieron a subir al avión, pero tuvieron que pasar por el control de cosas peligrosas ( ya sabéis eso que ponen las maletas y se ve su contenido por rayos X ) prácticamente todos ellos pasaron sin problemas el control pero cuando le llego el turno a Len y Yoh los agentes de seguridad se quedaron asombrados y en unos movimientos rápidos esposaron a ambos jóvenes.

Len: ¿Pero que os pasa malditos? -gritó Len a la cara de los agentes.

Agente: ¿En serio? ¿Que nos pasa? ¿Porque lleváis espadas en vuestro equipaje? -interrogó uno de los agentes.

Yoh: No quiero ir a la cárcel -dijo llorando el Asakura.

Anna: ¿Ocurre algo? -dijo la prometida de Yoh asustando a los agentes.

Después del control y las amenazas de Anna a los agentes para que dejaran libres a su prometido y su amigo todo el grupo de shamanes subió al avión y despegaron hacia California, Horo Horo llamaba cada 5 minutos a la azafata para que le diera comida, al igual que Ryu solo que este último solo las llamaba para intentar ligar con ellas.

Cuando pudieron moverse libremente por el avión Chocolove aprovechó para coger un micrófono y comenzar a contar sus chistes que dejaban a todo el mundo más blanco que le leche que Len estaba tomando excepto a Tamao y Pilika que parecían ser las únicas que les hacía gracias esos ridículos chistes.

Chocolove se vino arriba por las risas de Tamao y Pilika y siguió con sus chistes hasta que Len le clavó su lanza un par de veces en su preciada nariz que sangraba gracias al chino. Finalmente gracias a Anna no solo dejaron libres a Yoh y Len si no que además les dejaron llevar sus armas.

Finalmente llegaron al aeropuerto de destino donde una limusina de la familia Tao esperaba para llevarlos a la casa de vacaciones, después de unos minutos de viaje llegaron a la casa, no a la GRAN casa de la playa de Jun y Len.

Ryu: Pero si esto no es una casa, es una mansión -dijo sorprendido.

Pilika: Vaya, ¿con quien tengo que casarme para conseguir una casa como esta?

Horo: ¡PILIKA! Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ese chino roba-hermanas

Len: No me digas esas cosas Horo, aun no te la he quitado -dijo colocando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la ainu para que su amigo se picara.

Horo: ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA CON TUS SUCIAS MANOS!

Pilika: Es que te enfadas muy rápido hermano, cualquier tontería te hace enfadar.

Jun: Bueno que les parece si entramos -dijo abriendo la puerta para que todos pudieran pasar.

Jeanne: Por dentro es todavía más enorme.

Hao: Este verano promete.

Anna: ¿Que les parece si repartimos las habitaciones?.

Len: ¿Vas a mandar también en mi casa?.

Anna: Por supuesto ¿algún problema? ¬¬.

Jun: Dejad de discutir y repartamos las habitaciones de una vez -dijo interponiéndose en el comienzo de otra pelea entre ellos.

Len: Bueno, pues cuando lo tengáis todo listo me lo decís -dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa provocando el sonrojo de Pilika, Jeanne y Tamao. Las dos primeras se sonrojaron al ver el cuerpo desnudo del chico, bastante bien formado, la ultima solo por su timidez.

Len: Iré a darme un baño -dijo saliendo al jardín donde se encontraba una gran piscina a la todos se hubieran tirado de no llevar la ropa puesta.

Lyserg: Así que por eso llevabas el bañador desde que salimos de Japón.

Manta: Ya podías haber avisado Len.

Len: Si aviso no podría ver vuestras caras de envidia mientras yo me refresco y vosotros no podéis -dijo con una sonrisa el chino provocando las miradas asesina de sus amigos, después de ese comentario se lanzó a la piscina para envidia de sus compañeros.

Horo: ¿Ves lo que te dije hermanita? no te acerques a el, solo es un arrogante presumido u_u.

Len: Ya, no seas envidioso Horo.

Anna: En fin, dejemos a este tonto solo, vayamos a dentro a hablar del tema importante -quería sonar seria pero ella también tenía envidia del Tao, a ella también le había afectado el calor considerablemente.

Finalmente acabaron de repartir las habitaciones y se fueron a instalarse en las suyas correspondientes, ellos también querían darse un baño en la piscina de la casa, pero ya era bastante tarde y hacia un poco de frio en esos momentos, de hecho ya hacía tiempo que Len se fue de allí a de habitación.

Fueron bajando uno a uno a cenar, Ryu fue quien se encargó de preparar la cena que estaba bastante deliciosa, después de la cena algunos se quedaron a hablar de sus cosas. Otros como Yoh y Len jugaban a la consola y otros como Hao y Chocolove su fueron a sus habitaciones. Así poco a poco cada uno se fue yendo a sus habitaciones para terminar el día, el siguiente sería el primero de sus vacaciones.

Por cierto para quien quiera saberlo aquí dejo el reparto de habitaciones:

Habitación 1: **Jun**

Habitación 2: **Len** ( Al ser los dueños tienen una para cada uno )

Habitación 3: **Yoh y Hao**

Habitación 4: **Anna y Tamao**

Habitación 5: **Horo y Chocolove**

Habitación 6: **Jeanne y Pilika**

Habitación 7: **Lyserg, Ryu y Manta**

**Final del capitulo 1**


	2. Dia de Playa

**Hola Hola a todos chicos y chicas ¿Que tal? ¿Como estáis? ¿Va bien el veranito? A mi regular bah da igual espero que vosotros lo llevéis bien bien :) veremos a ver si a nuestro shamanes le va bien, mal o fatal xD.**

**Por cierto si alguien quiere saber las edades de cada personaje en este fic, lo pongo a continuación:**

**Todos tienen 18 años excepto Pilika y Jeanne que tienen 17, Jun 23 y Ryu 25**

**Bueno ya no os entretengo más, a pesar de que nadie lee estos comentarios...pero yo soy feliz poniéndolos :D**

**Ni Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior:**

**Anna: Quiero ir a la playa...**

**Jun: Os invitamos a todos a nuestra casa en la playa...**

**Len: En fin, vayamos a Los Ángeles...**

**Ryu: Pero si esto no es una casa, es una mansión.**

**Horo: NO TOQUES A MI HERMANA!**

**Len: Voy a darme un baño...**

**Anna: Repartamos las habitaciones...**

* * *

**Vacaciones de Verano**

**Capítulo 2: Día de playa**

Eran las 10 de la mañana y ya algunos se encontraban despiertos desde hace un tiempo, Len , Yoh y Anna acostumbraban a levantarse temprano, el menor de los Asakura veía las noticias junto con su prometida, pero el chico no entendía muy bien lo que decían puesto que no hablaba muy bien el inglés.

Mientras ellos estaban en la sala viendo la televisión, el chino subió al segundo piso y entró en la habitación que se encontraba más a la derecha, el gimnasio, si esa casa contaba también con un gimnasio y allí se encontraba el chico fortaleciendo su físico con las distintas maquinas que llenaban ese gimnasio.

Hao también se había despertado hace unos minutos y se encontraba tomando el poco fresco que había, parado en el balcón de su habitación. Poco a poco fueron despertando y bajando todos, cuando todos estaban reunidos bajaron Len (después de ducharse esta claro, si no olería pestes xD) y Hao y desayunaron.

Yoh: ¿Que os parece si hoy vamos a la playa? preguntó Yoh y segundos después escuchó el SI general de todos sus amigos así que todos se pusieron de acuerdo y subieron a cambiarse y ponerse los trajes de baño.

Unos minutos después ya todos los chicos estaban abajo esperando a las chicas que evidentemente tardan más en cambiarse ( ¬¬U yo lo he vivido ). Un rato después bajaron las chicas todas en grupo dejando a los chicos...bueno babeando sería la palabra correcta. Si todos, desde Hao hasta Ryu, pasando por Horo, Yoh y demás.

Pasaban los segundos, las chicas ya habían bajado las escaleras y se encontraban con las miradas de los chicos, en un determinado momento Len fue a la cocina y llegó con una fregona y fregó todas las babas dejadas por sus amigos y por el mismo en el suelo de su casa, cosa que hizo que las chicas excepto Anna rieran ante la acción del chino y devolvió a los chicos a la normalidad.

Anna: Creo que ya sabemos su opinión respecto a nuestros trajes de baño -dijo indiferente la rubia.

Horo: Si...Pilika cámbiate- dijo en una tono bastante normal el del norte.

Pilika: ¿Que? ¿Porque?

Horo: ¡Porque aquí hay muchos pervertidos y en la playa seguro que habrán mucho más! -gritó Horo.

Pilika: Hay hermano no seas tonto

Horo: Vale, esta bien pero...-dirigió su mirada a los demás chicos- ¡COMO VEA A ALGUNO DE USTEDES MIRANDO A MI HERMANA MORIRÁN ¿LES QUEDÓ CLARO?!

Hao: ¿Entonces porque Lyserg no está ya en su tumba?. -Dijo sonriendo malvadamente el shaman del fuego haciendo sonrojar al inglés y a Pilika y también producir el enfado en Horo, Len y Jeanne.

Horo: LYSERG...

Lyserg: E-E-Esto yo...jejeje...vayamos a la playa que hace calor -dijo sonrojado y nervioso saliendo por la puerta de la casa.

Horo: ¿Veis? os tengo a todos asustados -dijo sonriente el ainu.

Len: Por favor, de la única manera que podrías matarnos sería que muriéramos de hambre el día en el que te comas toda la comida -dijo sonriente el Tao saliendo por la misma puerta por la que Lyserg huyó instantes antes.

Horo: ¿QUE HAS DICHO? -gritó el chico norteño corriendo detrás de el.

Después de esa estúpida discusión llegaron a la playa de Santa Mónica donde ya se encontraba bastante gente a pesar de ser temprano, colocaron sus bolsas y toallas en la arena y algunos ya directamente decidieron y corriendo a meterse en el agua como es el caso de Manta, Chocolove y Ryu.

Hao: Oye Len ¿como dijiste que se llamaba esta playa?

Len: Santa Mónica.

Hao: ¿Santa Crónica? -preguntó el mayor de los Asakura seriamente

Len: No, Santa Mónica.

Hao: ¿Santa Catalina? -El Tao empezaba a cabrearse ¿como alguien podría ser tan tonto? pensó.

Len: Te dije Santa Mónica.

Hao: ¿San Pedro?.

Len: En serio no te puedes quedar con una maldito nombre -estalló ya muy enojado el chino.

Hao: No soy tan tonto, es que solo se hablar japones, no domino ni el español ni el inglés. -dijo intentando defenderse.

Anna: Pero si ni siquiera sabes hablar el japones -bromeó Anna mirándolo fríamente.

Hao: Que mal me tratas cuñadita -dijo llorando Hao.

Anna: Eres idiota -susurró por lo bajo la itako.

Yoh: Ey Jun ¿que es aquello de allí? -preguntó Yoh señalando un gran acantilado a unos metros de donde se encontraban (no se si existirá un acantilado en la playa de Santa Monica, pero es mi fic y hago lo que quiero ¬¬).

Jun: Solo es un acantilado en donde la gente puede subir a lanzarse al agua -respondió cuando vieron que un joven se tiraba desde allí como bien dijo ella.

Hao: Uy yo quiero tirarme desde allí -dijo Hao sonriendo.

Len: Apuesto lo que quieras a que no te atreves a hacerlo...

Hao: ¿Es un reto lo que mis oídos escuchan?

Len: Pues límpiate los oídos porque estas sordo, solo dije que eres un gallina. -dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa el chino.

Hao: ¿COMO OSAS? Ya verás como lo voy a hacer pero tu también tendrás que hacerlo. -contestó ofendido caminando hacia el acantilado.

Len: Por mi bien -dijo mientras lo seguía a paso lento.

Yoh: Ey chicos esperadme yo también quiero -dijo saliendo a correr hacía ellos pero una voz lo detuvo.

Anna: YOH! -dijo la itako con voz de ultratumba haciendo que el castaño se volviera.

Yoh: ¿Que pasa Annita? jijiji

Anna: Te olvidaste echarte protector solar -dijo la rubia acercándose a el para untarle la crema protectora en la cara cuidadosamente.

Yoh: O/O A...A...Anna...

Anna: No pienso dejar que mi prometido vaya por ahí quemado -le susurró a modo de respuesta. -Ya puedes irte -dijo una vez que ya había terminado.

Yoh: Gra-Gracias...¡CHICOS NO ME DEJÉIS ATRÁS! -gritó echando a correr detrás de ellos.

Anna: Que tonto -volvió a susurrar y se dio la vuelta y vio como todas las chicas la miraban asombradas. -¿Que sucede?.

Jun: Anna ¿desde cuando te preocupa tanto tu prometido? -pregunta que hizo sonrojar levemente a la rubia.

Pilika: Si, solo te faltó darle un besito -dijo la ainu poniendo morritos haciendo enfadar y mucho a Anna.

Jeanne: No me esperaba que en estos meses hubieras cambiado tanto Annita -dijo riendo la chica de pelo plateado.

Anna: Arggg LAS VOY A MATAR A TODAS! -dijo mientras comenzaba a perseguir a las tres chicas por toda la playa mientras estas reían y Anna les gritaba.

Tamao: Luego se quejan de que los muchachos se pelean, y ella son iguales -dijo la pelirrosa viéndolas a todas y suspirando.

**Con los chicos:**

Ryu: ¡Que buena esta el agua! ¿cierto Lyserg? -preguntó el del peinado raro acercándose demasiado al inglés.

Lyserg: Supongo que si jejeje ^^U

Horo: Oh si hablando de Lyserg ¿QUE DIABLOS QUIERES CON MI HERMANITA?

Lyserg: Te juro que nada Horo...

Horo: NO MIENTAS MALDITO!...genial ahora tengo que vigilar al chino y al inglesito -suspiro pesadamente el norteño.

Ryu: Pero que estupideces dices Horo, Lyserg no quiere nada con tu hermana, el es mio *.* (GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY! ).

Chocolove: ¿Quieres un pez? -preguntó el moreno con una pez en la mano azotando la cara de Ryu.

Ryu: ...VEN AQUÍ IDIOTA!-gritó Ryu cogiéndolo del cuello e intentando ahogarlo.

Manta: Desde luego que no cambian, siguen siendo igual de salvajes...

Lyserg: Si, pero es la forma que tienen de demostrar su amistad.

**Con Hao, Len y Yoh:**

Ya se encontraban los tres shamanes en lo alto del acantilado, listos para lanzarse al agua.

Len: Ya no hay vuelta atrás, a no ser que tengáis miedo...

Hao: No digas estupideces Tao, siempre gano cuando me retan

Yoh: WIIII! -gritó Yoh a la vez que corría para lanzarse al agua.

Hao: Mi hermano es tonto...-dijo viéndolo como caía la agua.

Len: Si desde luego sois hermanos jajaja

Hao: Pasaré por alto ese comentario -dijo cogiendo algo de carrerilla antes de tirarse por el barranco camino al agua. -PUEDO VOLAR!

Len: Imbéciles...-dijo antes de lanzarse el también.

**En el agua: **

Yoh: Otra vez otra vez -jaleaba Yoh cual niño pequeño después de montar en una atracción de feria. -Oh, hola Hao -saludó al ver como su hermano caía al agua después de el.

Hao: Vaya eso estuvo muy bien, ¿que no decías que era un gallina? -preguntó el mayor de los Asakura hacía alguien que se encontraba debajo del agua.

Len: Por favor, ni que fuera algo tan peligroso -dijo el chino saliendo de debajo del agua.

Yoh: Jijiji Len ya no tienes tu pico -rió Yoh al ver el pelo todo mojado de su amigo.

Len: ¿Que no, eh? -tocó un poco su pelo son sus manos, y reconstruyó su piquito querido.

Hao: Mojemosle el pelo al chinito -gritó Hao mojando al Tao.

Len: ATRÁS!

**Con las chicas:**

Pilika: Tomar el sol es lo mejor -dijo la peliazul ganándose el aprobado general de todas sus amigas.

Jeanne: Me pregunto que estarán haciendo los chicos.

Anna: No puedes separarte de Lyserg ni siquiera una hora.

Jeanne: ¿Q-Q-Que dices Anna?.

Tamao: Se te nota demasiado Jeanne, la forma en que lo miras.

Jun: Y ni hablar de mi hermanito ¿acaso te gustan ambos?.

Jeanne: ...

Jun: Vamos no te pongas así, no pasa nada que te gusten los dos, total a Pilika le pasa igual. -dijo divertida la china.

Pilika: ¿PERO QUE DIABLOS DICES?

Jun: Me preguntó quien de ustedes será mi cuñada ^.^

Pilika y Jeanne: ¬/¬

Anna: ¿Y tu Tamao? -preguntó de repente la itako volteándola a ver.

Tamao: ¿Que pasa conmigo señorita Anna?.

Anna: ¿Que quien te gusta? Aparte de Yoh quiero decir -dijo tranquilamente la rubia.

Tamao: O.O Esto...yo...iré a beber algo...-dijo parándose de su sitio y yéndose de allí.

Pilika: Hay que obligarla a que hable, estoy segura que le gusta algún chico más.

Jeanne: De eso no cabe duda.

Jun: Quién sabe quizás os salga otra competidora por Lyserg o mi hermano.

Pilika y Jeanne: ¡JUN! ¡YA BASTA!. -gritaron ambas al unisono sonrojadas.

**Con los temerarios: **

Hao: De que hablaran las chicas, parecen enfadadas -dijo Hao dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde se encontraban ellas.

Len: De ti no, eso tenlo por seguro

Hao: No tengas envidia chinito

Len: ¿Envidia, yo de ti? por favor...

Hao: ¿No? eh, hagamos una apuesta

Len: ¿Que tipo de apuesta?

Hao: Te doy una semana para que conquistes a Pilika MUAJAJA -dijo sonriente el shaman del fuego.

Len: ¿Que tiene eso que ver con lo que estábamos hablando?.

Hao: Nada, pero ya veo que no te atreves...quien lo diría el GRAN LEN TAO RECHAZANDO UNA APUESTA, en fin al parecer no siempre puedes ganar.

Len: ¿Con que esas tenemos eh? Acepto la apuesta, ¿que nos jugamos?.

Hao: Si ganas admitiré que eres mejor que yo y además seré tu esclavo 1 mes entero, pero si pierdes me dejarás una noche a solas con tu hermana -dijo sonriendo todavía más al ver la expresión de enfado del chino y además parecía muy seguro de sus palabras.

Len: Ella jamás aceptaría hacer cualquier cosa contigo.

Hao: Eso ya lo veremos cuando pierdas esa apuesta -dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

Len: Nunca pierdo Hao, tenlo por seguro -dijo convencido el chino dándole la mano, el trato estaba cerrado.

Hao: Ah y una cosa más, si te enamoras de ella pierdes ¿entendido?.

Len: ¿enamorarme? ¿yo? por favor Hao te creía más listo.

Hao: Yoh tu serás el testigo de la apuesta.

Yoh: ¿Eh? ¿Que yo que? -dijo mirando desde lo lejos a una chica rubia tumbada en una toalla sobre la arena de la playa.

Hao: ¿Que mirabas? -le preguntó Hao intrigado

Yoh: ./. N-N-Nada...¿que me estabas diciendo? -dijo el hermano menor intentando cambiar de tema.

Hao: No me cambies de tema, mirabas a Anna eh picarón jajaja

Yoh: No, no que va que tonterías dices, ¿ya te afecto el calor o que?

Hao: Claro, claro el calor...

Pasaron allí durante toda la mañana hasta que llegó el mediodía y ya estaban todos secos y vestidos, volvieron hacía la casa de los Tao donde comieron una rica comida que preparo Tamao, eran como las 4 de la tarde y de nuevo cada uno se desperdigo como quiso.

Horo Horo dormía la siesta tranquilamente en su habitación mientras su hermana le preparaba el entrenamiento de mañana, ni siquiera en vacaciones se libraría de entrenar.

Chocolove, Ryu y Manta discutían sobre que programa era el mejor para ver en la televisión en aquel momento:

Manta: Pero están poniendo un documental muy interesante sobre los ornitorrincos.

Ryu: ¿Muy interesante? ¿los ornitorrincos? ¿en serio? es mucho mejor la carrera de Moto GP, eso si es emocionante.

Chocolove: Pero que decís no veis el gran programa de chistes que hay en la octava cadena.

Yoh, Anna, Lyserg y Jeanne habían salido de la casa a dar un paseo por los alrededores de la ciudad y Jun al igual que ellos también salió de la casa, pero fue a un centro comercial de allí y de paso se llevó a Tamao con ella.

Mientras tanto Hao salía de darse un baño en la piscina y se dirigía hacía un pelivioleta que leía un libro sentado en una silla situada al lado de dicha piscina.

Hao: Yo que tu que ahora hay poca gente, intentaría terminar con la apuesta -dijo el Asakura secándose el pelo con una toalla cuando llegó a su lado.

Len: ...

Hao: Demasiado concentrado en tu lectura, si quieres perder dímelo ya -rió el chico marchándose hacía su habitación.

Len: ¿Porque Pilika?, podrías haber elegido a cualquiera ¿porque a ella?.

Hao: En un principio pensé en dejarte elegir entre Tamao, Jeanne y Tamao, pero luego lo medité y Pilika te resultaría más difícil por Horo Horo.

Len cerró su libro "The Hunger Games" le gustaban ese tipo de libros y a pesar de haber visto la película en los cines se decidió a leer el libro.

El chino suspiró al ver a Hao desaparecer, parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, no quería hacerle daño a Pilika pero tampoco perdería esa estúpida apuesta que hizo con Hao, maldecio el momento en la que la acepto, su enorme orgullo le hicieron aceptarla, volvió a suspirar esta vez más fuerte y se dirigió hasta el comedor en donde se encontraba la ainu muy concentrada en su actividad.

Len: Hola Pilika ¿que haces?.

Pilika: Nada, prepararle el entrenamiento a mi hermano -dijo la ainu concentrada en su actividad. -Len ¿que crees que sería mejor 1000 sentadillas o 500 flexiones?

Len: ¿Porque no las dos?

Pilika: Me caes bien Tao -dijo la peliazul sonriendo.

Len: No entiendo porque tu hermano se queja tanto no parece un entrenamiento tan duro como dice.

Pilika: ¿Con que no eh? -le lanza una pequeña libreta. -Mañana a las 6 de la mañana en la playa, no te atrevas a llegar tarde -dijo yéndose de allí hacia la habitación de su hermano.

Len: -mirando la libreta-...¿Que ha pasado aquí?...¡DEMONIOS!

-**Final del Capítulo 2-**


	3. Nueva Entrenadora

**En el capítulo anterior:****...**

**Hao: Te reto a que seduzcas a Pilika...**

**Len: Acepto el reto...**

**Hao: Yo que tu aprovecharía ahora...**

**Len: Hola Pilika...**

**Pilika: Mañana entrenamiento no te tardes...**

* * *

**Vacaciones de Verano**

**Capítulo 3: Nueva entrenadora**

Eran las 6 de la mañana y un chico de ojos dorados y cabello morado ya se encontraba despierto metido en el baño lavándose el rostro con una cara de sueño como si no hubiera dormido en una semana.

-¿Porque demonios me pasan estas cosas a mí? Maldito Hao, maldita apuesta...no quiero ni pensar lo que es capaz de hacerme esa niña si falto a ese estúpido entrenamiento -suspiró- solo espero que no sea tan exigente como el estúpido de Hoto dice. -terminó de hablar consigo mismo para después dirigirse a la cocina en donde se tomó un simple vaso de leche y salió a la calle con dirección a la playa a lo lejos pudo divisar un par de siluetas pues aún estaba amaneciendo y estaba un poco oscuro pero vio bien quienes eran.

-Ya pensaba que no vendrías -dijo la ainu cuando lo vio llegar hasta ellos.

-¿Que haces aquí picudo? -preguntó con cierto interés mirando al chino.

-Piensa que mis entrenamientos no son duros y por ello le ofrecí a probarlo en sus carnes -le respondió Pilika.

-¿Perdón? ¿Me ofreciste? yo más bien diría que me obligaste, mejor me hubiera quedado durmiendo. -dijo Len un poco molesto.

-Hubiera ido a tu habitación a sacarte arrastrando si fuera necesario. -dijo Pilika sacandole la lengua.

-Hubieras entrado a mi habitación pero no hubieras salido -comentó Len en un tono entre divertido y pícaro haciendo que la chica se sonrojara cosa que el notó al igual que notó un fuerte puñetazo en su hombro derecho. -¡HEY! ¿Porque me pegaste estúpido? -terminó hablando hacia Horo.

-No vuelvas a decir esas cosas a mi hermana con ese tono Tao -dijo enfadado el de Hokkaido.

-¿Con que tono Hoto? -se burló Len.

-¿Que me llamaste? ¿QUIERES PELEAR?.

-¡BASTA YA LOS DOS O LES DOBLARÉ EL ENTRENAMIENTO! -chilló Pilika haciendo que ambos jóvenes callaran al instante.

-Bien así me gusta más calladitos os veis más guapos -sonrió la chica. -Hermano hoy no vigilaré tu entrenamiento porque prefiero concentrarme en este idiota que piensa que mis entrenamientos son débiles.

-¿ME LLAMASTE IDIOTA NIÑA? -gritó Len enojado.

-Pero como intentes saltarte cualquier ejercicio por pequeño que sea juró que te lo haré pagar -siguió diciendo la peliazul a su hermano haciendo caso omiso al gritó del chino.

-¡De eso nada! ¡No pienso dejarte a solas con este chino violador de hermanas menores! -gritó a los cuatro vientos Horo.

-¿Desde cuando soy un violador? -preguntó el chino arqueando una ceja.

-¡DESDE QUE YO LO DIGO!.

-Que bien hermanito, veo que hoy te sientes con ganas de un entrenamiento cuádruple ¿cierto?-dijo Pilika con una sonrisa mirando a su querido hermano.

-¿C-C-Cuádruple? NO NO NO PORFI SE BUENA CONMIGO ¡YA ME VOY! ¡CUÍDATE DE ESE VIOLADOR! -dijo desde las lejanías el norteño despidiéndose de su hermana.

-A veces me preguntó como es que sois hermanos -dijo Len rompiendo el silencio una vez que Horo se marchó.

-Tengo la teoría de que soy adoptada -contestó sonriente la chica haciendo que el chico de ojos dorados se sonrojara. _"En verdad es linda cuando sonríe...¿QUE?"_ -pensó Len mirándola por un buen rato hasta que consiguió reaccionar.

-En fin terminemos con esto de una vez...¿que tienes preparado para mí? -preguntó interesado el chino.

-No tengas tanta prisa chinito primero para calentar corre un par de kilómetros por la orilla de la playa.

El chino solo pudo suspirar ante esas palabras y comenzó a correr _"Al menos tendré una buena ocasión para terminar con la maldita apuesta"_ -pensaba el chico mientras corría.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones de la casa de los Tao se encontraba un chico de pelo verde que se encontraba despierto a causa del sofocante calor que hacía ya a esas horas de la mañana, echó un vistazo a toda la habitación, Ryu y Manta dormían tranquilamente _"¿como pueden dormir con este calor"_ pensó viéndolos, de repente escuchó una voz que provenía de fuera de casa. Miró por la ventana que daba vistas a la playa y vio a una joven de pelo azul sentada en la arena, se quedó un rato embobado mirándola desde la ventana hasta que su vista se fijó en otra persona, en un chico de pelo morado casi negro y veía como el chico se acercaba a la chica y esta parecía darle unas instrucciones. _"¿Que demonios hace ese tonto con mi Pilika?_ -pensó Lyserg, era suya según el y nadie se la iba a quitar, debía actuar cuanto antes.

* * *

-¡DESPIERTA YOH! -gritó la voz de una chica entrando en la habitación que compartían los gemelos Asakura despertando a ambos hermanos a la vez.

-Siempre es una placer ser despertado con tu dulce voz cuñada -dijo irónico Hao volviendo a tirarse de espaldas a la cama.

-Cállate imbécil, solo busco a mi prometido -informó la rubia mirando a Yoh que traía una cara bastante soñolienta.

-¿Que quieres Annita? -bostezó- apenas son las ocho de la mañana -dijo el chico mirando el reloj.

-Dijiste que irías a pasear conmigo para conocer esta parte de la ciudad -le recordó la itako.

-Pero ¿tan temprano? hay tiempo en el resto del día déjame dormir un rato más.

-Atrévete a quedarte dormido otra vez Asakura! -amenazó Anna con una mirada que lo dejo congelado.

-Mejor me voy a otra habitación y os dejo "dormir" aquí a ustedes. -dijo Hao mirándolos a ambos y sus palabras hicieron que la cara su hermano tomará un color rojo intenso.

-Más vale que cierres tu boca si no quieres quedar castrado. -amenazó de nuevo Anna pero esta vez a Hao.

-NO! ¡MI COLITA NO SE TOCA! ¡LOCA! -gritó Hao poniendo sus manos encima de sus partes intentando proteger a su "colita".

-¿Me llamaste loca? -preguntó con voz de ultratumba la chica. Después de eso solo se pudo escuchar unos cuantos golpes en la habitación y al rato salieron Yoh y Anna, Hao se encontraba con series heridas por todo su cuerpo y una de las paredes de la habitación había captado la forma de su cuerpo.

El shaman y la itako salieron de la casa y vieron en la playa a Pilika y Len, este último hacía flexiones mientras la chica las iba contando ambos se sorprendieron de ver ahí a los dos jóvenes, pocas veces estaban juntos y menos aun se dirigían la palabra, la relación entre la ainu y el chino era como decirlo, distante.

En fin ellos siguieron su camino, caminando por la calles que se encontraban cerca del lugar, Anna se paraba de vez en cuando a ver los escaparates de las diferentes tiendas que habían por esas calles.

-¿Vamos por un helado? -preguntó Yoh con su típica sonrisa mientras cogía de la mano a su prometida.

-Si quieres... -dijo la itako desviando la mirada sonrojada.

-Jjiji te ves linda cuando te pones roja -dijo el shaman sonriendo aún más si cabe.

-...- Sin más decir se dirigieron a una heladería cercana que estuviera abierta, pidieron sus helados: Yoh de chocolate y Anna de fresa se los tomaron tranquilamente, pagaron y se marcharon.

-Annita.

-¿Que?.

-Tienes un poco de helado de fresa en los labios jijiji.

-Ni te atrevas...pero antes de terminar de hablar Yoh ya se había cercado demasiado y la estaba besando, a pesar de que Anna no es una chica que expresa sus sentimientos fácilmente acabó correspondiendo el beso.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que Yoh y Anna tenían su especie de "cita" Len seguía entrenando duramente bajo las órdenes de la ainu que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Después de 5 horas intensas de entrenamiento, Len se veía agotado realizando ya lo últimos ejercicios que Pilika le mandaba, pocos minutos pasaron cuando consiguió terminar y acabó sudando a mares y jadeando a más no poder.

-¿No decías que mis entrenamientos no eran duros? -preguntó Pilika al ver a Len intentar conseguir algo de aire.

-Esta...bien...lo retiro...son...muy duros...-respiro profundamente. -Por eso quiero que seas mi entrenadora -dijo Len una vez recuperado. **(Este tío es un suicida ._.)**

-¿Tu entrenadora eh?...He de decirte que si acepto los entrenamientos serán el doble de duros que este.

-No me importa, es lo que necesito para estar en forma.

-Esta bien, acepto ser tu entrenadora Len Tao ¿cuanto me vas a pagar?.

-¿Me vas a cobrar? -preguntó Len con una sonrisa acercándose a ella.

-¿Que piensas? No entrenó a nadie fuera de mi hermano gratis-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Supongo que esta bien, el dinero no me es problema -dijo con una sonrisa burlona acortando más la distancia entre ellos dos.

-Si no te conociera como te conozco pensaría que intentas ligar conmigo -dijo la ainu sonriendo aún más.

-Quizás no me conozcas lo suficiente -le susurró cuando ya estaba justo enfrente suyo haciendo que la chica abriera sus ojos sorprendida.

-Len... -dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Además -siguió el chino tomándola del mentón para que verla a los ojos- me muero por probar el sabor de tus labios...

* * *

**A la mierda lo dejo así que es más emocionante MUAJAJAJAA -risa malvada- Como podreís haber visto en este capítulo me he centrado en la apuesta que Hao hizo con Len y eso conlleva a que haya más LenXPilika cosa que pasó en este capítulo aunque también hubo un poco de YohXAnna pero muy leve y para que no me mateís habra mucho más en los próximos capítulos :)  
**

**Y como siempre Gracias a todos aquellos que leen mis fics y gracias también a aquellos que dejan reviews de vez en cuando, no sean muy duros con las criticas aunque se aceptan eso siempre y creo que nada más, nos veremos en el cuarto capítulo que supongo que estará para la próxima semana o incluso antes si puedo.**

**¡ADIOS!**


	4. Celos

**En el capítulo anterior**

-Si no te conociera como te conozco pensaría que intentas ligar conmigo -dijo la ainu sonriendo aún más.

-Quizás no me conozcas lo suficiente -le susurró cuando ya estaba justo enfrente suyo haciendo que la chica abriera sus ojos sorprendida.

-Len... -dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Además -siguió el chino tomándola del mentón para que verla a los ojos- me muero por probar el sabor de tus labios...

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Celos**

-L-L-Len que demonios estas diciendo... -dijo Pilika roja a más no poder, su rostro se encontraba a pocos centímetros de el del chico quien lo miraba directamente a los ojos intensamente.

-¡PILIKA! -se escuchó el grito de un chico que hizo que ambos se separaran bruscamente y giraran a ver de quien se trataba. -¡YA TERMINE EL ENTRENAMIENTO! -volvió a gritar Horo corriendo hacía ellos.

-_"Estúpido Horo ya lo tenía hecho ¿porque demonios apareciste en este momento? "_ pensó en ese momento Len viéndolo llegar con su expresión seria de siempre.

-¿Que estabais haciendo? ¿Te hizo algo este bruto hermanita? -preguntó molesto el ainu.

-Solo negociábamos no tienes porque alarmarte -dijo tranquilamente el chino.

-¿Negociando? ¿De que hablas?.

-Hermano dejarás de entrenar por las mañanas -dijo la chica al ver la cara de confusión de su hermano.

-OH GRACIAS GRACIAS PILIKA -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- ERES LA MEJOR HERMANA DEL MUNDO.

-En cambio entrenaras por la tardes.

-GRACIAS GRACIAS...¡QUE! ¿PORQUE? ¡SABIA QUE ERA DEMASIADO BONITO COMO PARA QUE FUERA VERDAD!...pero ¿porque el cambio de horario? -preguntó interesado Horo recuperando la compostura.

-Porque ahora voy a entrenar a Len...seré su entrenadora. -confesó la chica.

-¿QUE? NO PIENSO DEJARTE A SOLAS CON ESTE...

-No es ningún violador -dijo Pilika cortando la frase de su hermano.

-Pero pero...

-Nada de peros y cállate ya, se acabó la discusión.

-Demonios...-susurró Horo viendo como su hermana caminaba hacia la entrada de la casa.

-¿Que pretendes Tao? -preguntó molesto mirando ahora al chino que estaba embobado viendo cierta parte de la peliazul.

-¡TAO! -gritó Horo cerca de su oído provocando que diera un salto de la impresión.

-¿PORQUE GRITAS? ¡PODRÍAS HABERME DEJADO SORDO! -respondió malhumorado Len.

-¡LE ESTABAS MIRANDO EL TRASERO A MI HERMANA! ¡PERVERTIDO!

-¿QUE? ¡NO! PERO QUE DEMONIOS DICES _"mierda me pilló, pero es que es tan bonito...como para no mirarlo" _-pensó el chino sonrojándose fuertemente.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR! -volvió a gritar el ainu persiguiéndolo por toda la playa.

* * *

-Annita tengo hambre ¿porque no volvemos a la casa? ya llevamos andando más de 3 horas -dijo cansado Yoh.

-De acuerdo además yo también estoy un poco cansada. Comenzaron a caminar dirección a la casa y al cabo de una media hora llegaron ya eran las 14:00 y ya estaba la comida casi lista, en el comedor se encontraban ya todos.

-Vaya, no esperaba que su relación fuera a también jajaja -rió Hao viendo llegar a su hermano y su cuñada.

-¿A que te refieres Hao? -preguntó Yoh a lo que Hao señalo hacia ellos con su dedo, Yoh y Anna miraron hacía donde el señalaba y vieron que estaban tomados de la mano, habían caminado todo ese rato así, de repente los dos se soltaron como si la mano del otro quemará y voltearon sonrojados lo que produjo las risas entre sus amigos.

-Como no callen ahora mismo no vivirán más -amenazó Anna lo que hizo que las risas cesaran.

-Oye Horo ¿que te pasó? -preguntó Yoh mirando al norteño que tenía la cara llena de arañazos y golpes y su camiseta estaba totalmente desgarrada.

-Intentó golpearme -le respondió Len sentado al lado de Yoh.

-¡No es mi culpa que entrarás en el clan de los pervertidos! -le gritó Horo a Len muy enfadado.

-Oh, el gran Len Tao ha entrado en el clan de los pervertidos, bien cada vez somos más -dijo Ryu.

-Si ahora con Len ya somos cinco jijiji -dijo Yoh sonriendo. **( Clan de los pervertidos: Ryu, Horo, Hao, Yoh y Len )**

-¿Se puede saber porque demonios estas tu en el clan de los pervertidos? -preguntó Anna que se encontraba enfrente de su prometido.

-Eh...bueno...es una larga historia jijiji

-Es que en estas playas hay muchas chicas -dijeron Len y Hao haciendo que Yoh se sonrojará y Anna se enfadará todavía más.**  
**

-HIJOS DE...-gritó Yoh más rojo que un tomate a lo que ellos rieron.

-Ya está la comida lista -dijo Jun sirviendo los platos.

-¿Otra vez comida china? -preguntó Horo desanimado.

-Si no te gusta ve a comer a un restaurante-dijo molesto Len.

-Lo haría si tuviera dinero -contestó Horo comiendo.

-Pobre -se burló Len con un sonrisa arrogante.

-Pervertido. -contestó Horo mirando su plato de comida.

-Débil.

-Violador de hermanas menores.

-Perdedor sin novia.

-Idiota.

-Gilipo...

-BASTA YA LOS DOS -gritó Pilika haciendo que ambos se callaran y volvieran a comer.

A raíz de esas discusiones la comida transcurrió todo lo normal que podía transcurrir con discusiones entre Len y Horo que Pilika y Jun se encargaban de parar y un par de legendarias izquierdas para Yoh y Hao cortesía de la itako.

* * *

-Hermanita ¿a donde vas? -preguntó Horo al ver que su hermana iba bien vestida y a punto de salir por la puerta.

-Quedé con Lyserg para ir a ver una película en el cine de aquí al lado. -respondió la ainu.

-¿QUE? ¿CON LYSERG? ¿SOLOS? TE PROHÍBO IR.

-Nos vemos luego hermano.

-PILIKA!

-Adiós -dijo la chica saliendo de la casa.

-Ha ignorado mis órdenes...quiero llorar...quiero llorar...

-Tranquilice joven Horo de seguro no le pasará nada a la señorita Pilika. -dijo Tamao intentando animarle.

-Esta cambiando...mi linda hermanita está cambiando...¡NO! -lloró Horo en un rincón de la habitación.

Mientras Tamao intentaba consolar a Horo Horo otra chica estaba sentada viendo la puerta por donde había salido la peliazul _"Quedé con Lyserg en el cine" _esa frase retumbaba en su cabeza así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, se levantó subió las escaleras y tocó una puerta.

-¿Que quieres Jeanne? -preguntó Len al abrir la puerta y verla allí.

-Vístete, nos vamos al cine -le ordenó la francesa entrando en la habitación del chino.

-¿Que? ¿Porque?.

-Tienes que hacerme un favor.

-¿Cual?.

-Tenemos que aparentar ser pareja.

-Si esa es tu forma de confesar que me amas, déjame decirte que lo estas haciendo mal. -dijo sonriente el Tao.

-El mundo no gira a tu alrededor Tao asúmelo de una vez -le contestó molesta Jeanne.

-Vale vale...¿pero porque tenemos que aparentar ser pareja?.

-Lyserg y Pilika fueron al cine.

-Ese inglesito...me las pagará...¿he dicho eso en voz alta? -preguntó avergonzado el chino.

-Aja...no esperaba que te gustará Pilika.

-No me gusta. -dijo molesto el chico.

-Te picas fácilmente Lensito.

-¿Como me llamaste?

-Ves como si te picas jajaja

-No te rías de mí y admite que te gusto de una vez, no soy tonto he visto como me miras. -dijo Len sonriendo al ver el sonrojo de Jeanne.

-_"Pues si eres tonto, porque no te diste cuenta que a Pilika también le gustas"_ Vale, si me gustas -suspiró- pero prefiero a Lyserg. -dijo con una sonrisa

Len se quedó callado unos segundos mirando a los ojos a Jeanne a esos preciosos ojos rubíes que hace tiempo le traían loco como todo en ella, pero al saber que estaba enamorada de Lyserg dejó de interesarse por ella y ahora le confesó que le gustaba..._"maldición si solo lo hubiera dicho unos meses antes"_ -pensó el chino.

-Esta bien te ayudare con tu ataque de celos -rió Len ganándose la mirada asesina de Jeanne.

-Pero una cosa antes...¿Que tiene ese verdecito que no tenga yo?, al parecer Pilika y tu estáis interesadas en el.

-¿Celoso?

-¡CLARO QUE NO!

-Bueno...es amable, atento, se preocupa por los demás...digamos que es todo lo contrario a ti, los chicos malos ya no se llevan Tao.

¿Estas segura? -dijo Len con una sonrisa malvada tomándola de la cintura.

-Reserva eso para el cine, "cariño" -dijo Jeanne zafándose del agarre de Len- nos vemos abajo en 5 minutos- dijo ella saliendo de la habitación.

-...las tengo loquitas a todas... **( Len el humilde le llamaban -.-U )**

* * *

-¿Que haces Annita? -preguntó Yoh viéndola leer una revista muy concentrada.

-Pues leer ¿que no me ves?.

-Si, jijiji ¿y que lees?.

-Pues leo que hoy estrenan una película muy buena.

-y ¿cual es?

-"De la amistad al amor" -respondió la itako mirándolo por primera vez. -Vamos a ir a verla ¿cierto?

-Pero...no me gustan las películas de amor estúpidas...

-Hmmm...de acuerdo...

-Esta bien, esta bien, iremos a verla Annita jijiji -rió Yoh por no llorar, pues sabía que ese "de acuerdo" de Anna significaba doble entrenamiento al día siguiente.

-Bien, entonces vamos -dijo cogiendo de la mano a su prometido y saliendo de la casa, cabe mencionar que Len y Jeanne se habían marchado minutos antes.

**-CONTINUARÁ-**

* * *

**Final del capítulo 4 :D, bieeeen, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y por lo que veís, exacto en el próximo capítulo todas las parejas se encontrarán en el cine y adelanto que habrá YohXAnna y leve LenXJeanne, aunque como veis en la descripción del fic esa no será una de las parejas principales, solo es para dar celos.**

**Sin más me despido, ya sabéis, review, favorito, seguir y muchas gracias de corazón a todos los que lean este o cualquier otro de mis fics :)**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, Cuídense y feliz verano que enseguida está aquí Agosto, Adiós! :D **


	5. Espías en el cine

**En el capítulo anterior:**

**Pilika: Quedé con Lyserg en el cine.**

**Jeanne: Vistete, nos vamos al cine.**

**Anna: Estrenan una película que me gustaría ver.**

* * *

**Vacaciones de Verano**

**Capítulo 5: Espías en el cine.**

Jeanne y Len ya habían llegado al cine y mientras la doncella buscaba por todas partes a Lyserg y Pilika el chino estaba mirando las películas que había para ver ese día.

Len: Waaaa "Transformers: La era de la extinción" vamos a verla Jeanne, por favor -pidió emocionado el Tao como un niño pequeño viendo el póster de dicha película.

Jeanne: No los veo por ningún lado...Len déjate eso y ayúdame a buscarlos.

Len: Veamos -dijo mirando a todos lados- ¡ALLÍ! ¡A las tres y cuarto, tres y cuarto dije! -dijo Len señalando a la pareja.

Jeanne: Pero si son las cinco y media. **( CHISTACO DEL DÍA! JAJAJAJA EL FESTIVAL DEL HUMOR!...soy tonto... )**

Jeanne: Están entrando a la sala 6 -habló Jeanne viéndolos entrar.

Len: ¿Sala 6? -preguntó mirando un papel donde salían todas las películas y las salas donde las retransmitían -Mierda...-musitó el chico mirando su folleto.

Jeanne: ¿Que ocurre? ¿Que película van a ver? -preguntó la francesa interesada ante la reacción de su acompañante.

Len: ...-le entrega el papel sin decir nada.

Jeanne: ¿"De la amistad al amor"?.

Len: ¿¡QUE BASURA DE PELÍCULA ES ESA!? -explotó Len para después ser observado por medio cine.

Jeanne: No nos quedará otro remedio que verla.

Len: Y además el título de la película va con segundas, de seguro el verdecito la eligió, vaya un hijo de...

Jeanne: Ya basta Len aunque nunca te había visto tan celoso, se ve que Pilika te trae loco. -dijo sonriendo dulcemente y a la vez de forma maliciosa la doncella.

Len: No estoy celoso ¬/¬ solo es por una apuesta que hice con Hao.

Jeanne: Eso ya me lo creo más...vamos a sacar las entradas. -dijo tomándolo de la mano arrastrándolo hacía donde vendían las entradas.

Len: Pero yo quiero ver Transformers -dijo inflando los cachetes como un niño pequeño-

Jeanne: No seas infantil además si te portas bien quizás volvamos otro día a verla.

Len: Bieeen -dijo feliz el Tao. **( ¿Que le estoy haciendo a Len? -.-U ni yo mismo lo se bien )**

Jeanne: ¿Pagas tu?.

Len: Que opción tengo...pero quiero palomitas y refrescos -dijo el chino yendo a comprar lo que había dicho mientras Jeanne sacaba las entradas.

* * *

Pilika: ¿Y quién te recomendó esta película? -preguntó Pilika a Lyserg que se encontraba sentado a su lado.

Lyserg: ¿Es necesario que te responda?

Pilika: -suspiró- Ryu ¿cierto? -el inglés solo asintió.

Lyserg: Según el es muy bonita -dijo Lyserg poniendo una cara como de asco.

Pilika: ¿Acaso el es...

Lyserg: ¿Gay? -interrumpió a la chica- Seguro que si...¿eh? ¿que hacen esos dos aquí?.

Pilika: ¿Quienes? -preguntó Pilika al ver al inglés sorprendido.

Lyserg: Len y la doncella Jeanne. -dijo Lyserg frunciendo el ceño.

Pilika: ¿Ah? -la ainu miró hacía la misma dirección que el chico y pudo ver como el bien había dicho a Len y Jeanne que se sentaban juntos en los asientos de una fila de la parte izquierda de la sala. _"¿Es que ellos son pareja...no no puede ser...¡NO PUEDE SER!..._-pensaba Pilika sin dejar de ver a ambos.

* * *

Len: Tengo contacto visual, repito tengo contacto visual, cambio -decía Len mirando disimuladamente a la ainu y el inglés.

Jeanne: ¿Te crees que esto es la guerra o algo así?.

Len: Para mí si

Jeanne: ¿Yoh, Anna? ¿Que hacéis vosotros aquí?. -preguntó asombrada la chica viendo como llegaban hasta su posición la pareja.

Anna: Lo mismo que ustedes supongo -dijo la itako con su habitual frialdad.

Len: Lo dudo mucho, nosotros estamos aquí haciendo de espías.

Yoh: ¿De espías? Creo que te equivocaste de película Len jijiji

Len: Ojala, yo quería ver Transformers...

Yoh: Yo también, pero Annita me obligó a ver esta -dijo sonriendo ante la fría mirada de su prometida.

Len: Pues como todos los chicos de esta sala -dijo secamente el Tao ganándose la mirada de odio de todos los jóvenes de su alrededor.

Anna: Pero aún no me quedo muy claro que hacéis aquí, si no sois pareja ¿porque no lo sois? ¿no?

Jeanne: Antes muerta que salir con este -dijo mirando mal a Len- media hora a su lado y ya me arrepiento de haber venido con el.

Len: Eso me dolió -dijo indiferente comiendo palomitas-

Jeanne: Y respecto a tu pregunta Anna, estamos espiando a ellos dos -dijo mirando a Lyserg y Pilika que no vieron entrar a la última pareja.

Anna: ¿Celosos? -arqueó una ceja viéndolos seriamente.

Len: Yoh llévate ya a tu novia para que nos pueda dejar en paz de una vez -dijo el chino que seguía comiendo palomitas.

Jeanne: ¡LEN! ¡Deja de comer palomitas, la película aún no empezó! -le gritó la chica enfadada.

Len: La próxima vez que venga al cine lo haré solo -.- -En ese momento las luces se apagaron y se encendió la gran pantalla señal inequívoca de que la película iba a comenzar, Anna se llevó a Yoh hasta sus lugares para ver la película y después de eso esta comenzó.

Ya llevaban aproximadamente 45 minutos de película y esta duraba 1 hora y 30 minutos y Len no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Lyserg esperando cualquier movimiento, pues al shaman de China no le importaba lo más mínimo la película.

En un determinado instante Lyserg pasó disimuladamente su brazo por los hombros de Pilika, cosa que puso furioso a Len.

Len: Maldito imbécil -susurró el de ojos dorados sintiendo como su pelo crecería de un momento a otro -_"Y si en verdad estoy celoso...no imposible_ -se intentó convencer mentalmente el shaman del trueno viendo la escena haciendo que Jeanne también se girará a verlos.

Jeanne: Habrá que sacar la artillería pesada -dijo la chica a la vez que se apoyaba en el pecho de Len.

Len: ¿Esa es tu artillería pesada? -preguntó divertido el chino.

Jeanne: ¿Que más quieres que haga?.

Len: ¿Confías en mi?.

Jeanne: No.

Len: De todas formas lo haré -dijo acercándose lentamente a su compañera que lo miraba asustada y sonrojada.

Jeanne: Te odio por lo que vas a hacer -dijo nerviosa la doncella.

Len: Lo se -sonrió malvadamente antes de besar en los labios a Jeanne pero ella no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados si iban a poner celosos a Lyserg y Pilika debían hacerlo bien, así que la chica correspondió el beso que Len le estaba dando.

* * *

Lyserg: ¿Que demonios... -susurró Lyserg que se encontraba mirando hacía Len y Jeanne y se quedo perplejo al ver lo que ambos estaban haciendo.

Pilika: ¿Que ocurre Lyserg? -dijo para mirar a la pareja besándose, cosa que hizo que la mirada de la ainu se entristeciera y volviera a mirar hacía la pantalla.

Pilika: Déjalos en paz, si ellos son felices pueden hacer lo que quieran -dijo Pilika pero en el fondo ella también quería auto-convencerse con sus palabras.

Lyserg: Si pero...

Pilika: Mejor sigamos viendo la película...

* * *

Len: Jajaja debiste ver la cara del inglesito jajajaja ahora si me alegro de haber venido a ver esta estúpida película -el Tao seguía riéndose a costa de Lyserg-

Jeanne: Idiota -murmuró la chica volviendo a ver la gran pantalla.

* * *

Yoh: Annita...

Anna: ¿Si?.

Yoh: ¿Quién es esa chica?.

Anna: La protagonista.

Yoh: ¿Y ese chico que se le acerca?

Anna: Su novio

Yoh: ¿Y...-Yoh se quedó callado al instante pues estaba pasmado, ¿Anna lo estaba besando? si damas y caballero, la fría itako Anna estaba besando a Yoh que tenía los ojos como platos ( Algo como así: O.O )

Yoh: ¿Porque hiciste eso? -preguntó aun en shock el shaman.

Anna: no te callabas y no me dejabas ver la película -le respondió su prometida.

Yoh: Pero te separaste muy rápido, no me dio tiempo a corresponder -dijo Yoh haciendo un puchero para acto seguido volver a besar a Anna.

Anna: Idiota -susurró Anna una vez se separaron.

A partir de ahí el resto de la película fue tranquila para todos hasta que llegó el final en el que todas las chicas se pusieron a llorar, menos Anna y Len gritó "AL FIN SE ACABÓ ESTA BASURA DE PELÍCULA" para ganarse la mirada asesina de todas la chicas de la sala. Cuando salieron, se encontraron y decidieron regresar todos juntos no sin antes quedar Yoh y Len en ver Transformers al día siguiente.

* * *

Horo: ¡HERMANITA QUE BUENO QUE REGRESASTE! ¿¡QUE LE HICISTE LYSERG!? -dijo Horo llorando y abrazando a Pilika cuando mismo entraron por la puerta de la casa.

Lyserg: No le hice nada, de verdad -se defendió Lyserg asustado.

Horo: ¡MIENTES!

Len: Tranquilo pelo maceta, el verdecito no le hizo nada a tu hermana -dijo tranquilamente a lo que todos le miraron con una cara de interrogación.

Len: ¿Que pasa? La película era un asco, me divertía más ver que hacías todos vosotros -dijo un poco sonrojado el chino.

Anna: Eso quiere decir que...

Len: Si Anna, os veía a Yoh y a ti cuando os besabais a cada rato. -habló de nuevo el shaman del trueno haciendo que todos se sorprendieran.

Anna: Prepárate para morir Tao -dijo Anna con voz de ultratumba persiguiendo a Len por toda la casa a lo que todos rieron.

* * *

**En fin aquí acaba el quinto capítulo de este fic, como siempre espero que les haya gustado y si escriben reviews o lo ponen en favoritos y lo siguen se agradece de todo corazón al igual que a todos aquellos que solo lo leen muchas gracias.**

**En los próximos capítulos se acabará la apuesta entre Hao y Len, intentaré que haya más YohXAnna y comenzaré con el HoroXTamao.**

**Nos vemos pronto, hasta el siguiente capítulo, cuídense y ADIOS!**


	6. Parque de atracciones

**Vacaciones de Verano**

**Capítulo 6: Parque de atracciones**

Yoh: Estoy muy aburrido ¿hacemos algo? -preguntó el menor de los Asakura tirado en el suelo jugando con una naranja.

Anna: ¿A donde podríamos ir hoy? -dijo pensativa la itako.

Hao: ¿Porque debemos ir siempre juntos a todos lados? parecemos subnormales -refunfuño Hao enfadado.

Anna: ¿Acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer?.

Hao: Pues si, tenía previsto ir a ligar con las chicas que hacen topless en la playa -dijo sonriendo el shaman del fuego ganándose una bofetada de la rubia que le hizo atravesar la puerta de cristal del salón.

Anna: ¿Que lugares más interesantes hay por aquí Jun?.

Jun: Pues aún hay muchos pero...

Len: ¿Podemos ir a Six Flags? Jun ¿Podemos? Di que si di que si -rogaba cual niño pequeñito el menor de los Tao al lado de su hermana a lo que todos lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza.

Jun: Si Anna quiere podríamos ir -dijo la taoísta mirando a la chica mencionada.

Anna: ¿Que es el "Fil Clags" ese que dijo Len?

Jun: Six Flags Anna y es un parque de atracciones...

Anna: No me gustan los parques de atracciones -interrumpió fríamente la itako.

Yoh: Anda Annita di que sí que yo también quiero ir -dijo Yoh mirando con una sonrisa a su prometida.

Anna: _"Demonios"_...-suspiró- Ah esta bien -accedió finalmente.

Yoh: Eres la mejor -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a lo que todos se quedaron atónitos.

Anna: Si siguen mirándome morirán todos de la manera más terrible

Horo: Snif...Snif ¿no huele un poco raro aquí?

Chocolove: Lo siento pero es que esa amenaza me dio mucho miedo...mejor iré a cambiarme de calzoncillos. -dijo el moreno avergonzado subiendo a la habitación dejando a sus amigos con cara de asco.

Yoh y Len fueron a entrenar un rato por orden de Anna y Pilika hasta que llegó el momento del almuerzo que por primera vez desde que se conocieron no hubo altercados, ni Anna enojándose ni las peleas entre Len y Horo, en fin que después de almorzar se cambiaron de ropa para pasar a una mucho más cómoda subieron a la limusina y en unos minutos llegaron al parque de atracciones de Six Flags.

-Waaaa -exclamaron todos al entrar al parque.

Anna: Nos veremos aquí todos a las 19:00 ¿entendido?

-¡A la orden capitana Anna! -dijeron todos menos Len y Hao.

Len: Venga vosotros yo me voy ahí os quedáis -dijo el chino comenzando a andar sin embargo sentía que por mucho que caminaba no avanzaba, miró hacia atrás y su entrenadora lo estaba sujetando del cuello de su camiseta. -¿Que pasa?.

Pilika: Nosotros vamos contigo -dijo la ainu señalando a Horo, Tamao y Jun.

Len: ¿Queee? ¿Porque? -se quejó el chino.

Anna: Lo mejor es ir en grupos -dijo llevándose con ella a Yoh, Hao y Manta.

* * *

**Grupo 1: Anna, Yoh, Hao y Manta**

**Grupo 2: Len, Horo, Jun, Tamao y Pilika**

**Grupo 3: Jeanne, Lyserg, Ryu y Chocolove ( Creo que no me dejo a nadie e_eU mi mala memoria )**

* * *

**-Grupo 1-**

Yoh: ¿Donde subiremos primero?.

Hao: A algo que de miedo..."**La casa embrujada"**...ah no no, que para bruja ya tenemos a Anna jajajaja -rió el gemelo mayor.

Anna: De seguro le tendrían miedo a entrar en la casa embrujada -dijo maliciosa la rubia.

Hao: ¿Miedo? ¿Yo? ¿Hao Asakura? Esa palabra no esta en mi diccionario.

Anna: Ni esa ni ninguna, no has leído un diccionario en tu vida.

Hao: No me tomes por tonto ¡Vayamos a esa estúpida casa embrujada! -dijo decidido Hao comenzando a andar hasta que se paro en seco. -Es por el otro lado -volvió a decir caminando hacia el otro lado.

Manta: ...Yoh...¿en verdad sois hermanos?...

Anna: Claro que si enano cabezón ambos son igual de tontos -respondió la fría voz de la itako.

**-Grupo 2- **

Len: ¡IREMOS A LA **MONTAÑA RUSA**! -gritaba a los cuatro vientos el Tao.

Pilika: ¡NO, IREMOS A **LAS ATRACCIONES DE AGUA**! -decía también gritando la peliazul haciendo que todo el mundo que pasaba por allí se quedará viendo a la pareja discutir.

Tamao: Ahhh -suspiró- 15 minutos así y aun no deciden -dijo cansada la pelirosa.

Jun: Déjalos Tamao después de todo dicen que los que se pelean se desean -dijo riendo por lo bajo la china e incremento sus risas cuando Len y Pilika la miraron sonrojados.

Pilika: Esta bien Tao, iremos a la montaña rusa pero luego iremos donde yo quiera -aceptó al final Pilika resignada.

Len: Pues hay 18 montañas rusas...no se por cual decidirme...mmm...oh ya lo tengo -dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Jun: Oye hermanito ¿no estarás pensando en subir a...

Len: Claro que si Jun, las demás son muy flojas.

Jun: ¡NO! Yo en esa no me pienso subir, no me gusta -dijo mirando a la montaña rusa a la que su hermano se refería, todos miraron a esa dirección, _"demonios eso va demasiado rápido"_ -pensaron todos los presentes.

Tamao: Yo tampoco subiré allí, me da miedo -dijo temblorosa la chica.

Horo: Yo tampoco, acabó de comerme un hamburguesa. -se excusó el ainu aunque en verdad también tenía miedo.

Len: Que miedo tenéis todos...¿tu que dices niña? -preguntó de forma arrogante Len mirando a Pilika que parecía nerviosa.

Pilika:_ "Arg es un estúpido arrogante, no se como acepté ser su entrenadora"_ -pensó la ainu mirando con odio al chino. -Esta bien, subiré contigo -aceptó ella cogiéndolo del brazo llevándolo hasta la cola de la atracción.

**-Grupo 3-**

El grupo de Jeanne, Lyserg, Ryu y Chocolove se acababan se subir en la **"Lanzadera"** ( ya sabéis eso que te sube a 200 metros de altura y te suelta hacia abajo ) Lyserg y Chocolove al bajar de la atracción acabaron muy mareados mientras que Ryu no hacía mas que besar el suelo.

Jeanne: -mirando al trío de idiotas- De verdad que son débiles...y que yo sea la chica...

Chocolove: -dando vueltas mareado- Creo que voy a...¡BUAAAA!

Lyserg: Ah Chocolove que asco ¿como pudiste vomitar?

Ryu: -se marea por el olor del vomito de Chocolove y cae al suelo justo encima del vomito- Doncella deme un beso para que se me pase el mareo. -pidió Ryu poniendo morritos acercándose a ella.

Jeanne: Creo que ahora yo también voy a vomitar -.-U -dijo corriendo para que Ryu no la besara.

**-Grupo 1-**

Hao: -en un rincón oscuro meciéndose sin parar- Tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo.

Yoh: -a su lado- Yo también, yo también, yo también

Manta: -muerto del susto en el suelo-

Anna: Llorones -dijo fríamente la chica a la salida de la casa embrujada.

Yoh: Annita ¿como es posible que no te den miedo esas cosas?

Anna: ¡No me llames Annita, Asakura!-le gritó la rubia.

Yoh: jijiji lo siento -se disculpó para luego darle un beso en la mejilla-

Anna: Te estas tomando demasiadas confianzas ¬/¬

Hao: Oigan váyanse al **túnel del amor** y dejen de hacer esas cursilerias en público

Anna: Esta bien Yoh, vamos al túnel del amor, ustedes dos espérenos aquí ¡ES UNA ORDEN! -ordenó corriendo llevando consigo a su prometido.

Hao: Nadie me ordena cosas...Dios yo era el shaman más fuerte de todos ¿que me pasó?

**-Grupo 2-**

Len: Jajaja deberías a ver visto tu cara de susto -dijo riendo a carcajadas el chino haciendo que Pilika se enfadará cada vez más.

Pilika: Eres un imbécil ahora te doblaré los entrenamientos de esta semanaaaaa! -dijo enojada pero al estar tan asustada por el miedo que pasó en la atracción estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo si unos fuertes brazos no la hubieran agarrado por la cintura antes de golpearse con el suelo.

Len: ¿En serio? Yo creo que deberías reducirmelos -dijo burlonamente el chino acercándola más hacia el.

Pilika: ...Len...¿aquel día en la playa...tu...ibas a besarme? -preguntó nerviosa y sonrojada la ainu mirando directamente a los ojos dorados del Tao. **( Capítulo 3 :D )**

Len: Nunca lo sabremos...porque tu tonto hermano nos interrumpió...-dijo seductoramente el chino antes de que Pilika lo callará besándolo apasionadamente dejando al chico con los ojos bien abiertos. Ella pasó sus brazos por su cuello y al final Len correspondió el beso profundizándolo más aún. Al rato se separaron muy sonrojados y nerviosos por lo que acababan de hacer pero no dijeron más, simplemente Pilika corrió hacia donde los demás los esperaban, Tao reaccionó a los pocos segundos cuando su hermana lo llamó desde lo lejos.

**-Grupo 1-**

Hao: Me aburro -decía por décimo-cuarta vez el mayor de los Asakura.

Manta: Tardan mucho ¿no crees? -dijo el enano mientras esperaba junto a Hao a la salida del túnel del amor.

Hao: Oh mira por allí vienen.

Yoh: -bajando de la atracción- Esta es la atracción más aburrida de todas -.-

Anna: ¿Que dijiste?

Yoh: No nada...jejeje solo que me gustó la atracción ^^U

Hao: Al fin salís -dijo el shaman del fuego llegando a ellos junto con Manta- Ya pensaba que os habíais ido por ahí a hacer quien sabe que cosas -habló Hao con un tono pícaro.

Anna: Antes lo decía de broma pero ahora en serio deberíamos castrarte -dijo fríamente Anna sacando un cuchillo de quien sabe donde.

Hao: ¿Sin anestesia? A pelo duele más -dijo lloroso Haito corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo.

Anna: ¡Vuelve aquí! -gritó Anna persiguiéndolo por todo el parque.

**-Grupo 3-**

Se encontraban tres chicos jugando a ese típico juego de derribar unos objetos con una pelota y si ganaban serían recompensados con un enorme peluche. Hay que decir que llevaban los tres casi una hora intentándolo, enojados por no conseguir ganar.

Jeanne: ¡YA! ¡DEJAD ESA TONTERÍA DE JUEGO Y SIGAMOS! -gritó la francesa harta de estar esperando a los tres chicos. Lo que ellos no sabían es que en la otra punta del parque había otro chico intentando lo que ellos no consiguieron.

**-Grupo 2-**

Pilika: Hermano ya llevas 5 intentos porque no admites que no lo vas conseguir ganar. -dijo cansada la peliazul intentando convencer al cabezota de su hermano.

Horo: Ya verás que esta vez si lo conseguiré -dijo confiado el ainu lanzando con fuerza la pelota y volviendo a fallar. -ESTO ES UN TIMO, DEVUÉLVEME MI DINERO MALDITO ESTAFADOR -chilló Horo al dependiente del juego.

Len: Deme una oportunidad por favor -le pidió Len al dependiente dándole un billete y este le dio la pelota para que probara suerte en el juego.

Horo: Déjalo chinito este juego es un timo ni lo intentes -dijo Horo para luego ver como el Tao derribaba todo y conseguía ganar dejándolo sorprendido y haciéndole sentir como un fracasado.

Dependiente: Ten chico, tu premio -dijo el dependiente entregándole un pequeño oso de peluche.

Len: ¿No decías que era un timo? -preguntó de forma burlona el chino.

Horo: ¡AHORA SI GANARÉ! -gritó Hoto Hoto pidiendo otra oportunidad.

Len: Toma -dijo Len dándole el osito de peluche a Pilika con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Pilika: Gra-Gracias -respondió también sonrojada la chica.

Jun: ¿Hermanito, acaso quieres más a Pilika que a mí? -preguntó inocentemente la china haciendo que el sonrojo de ambos jóvenes incrementará.

Len: ¿Pero que demonios dices Jun? Además ya estas muy mayor para peluches -se intentó defender el chico mirando hacia otro lado intentando disimular el color rojo de sus cachetes.

* * *

En fin el día fue pasando poco a poco y al atardecer los tres grupos se encontraron a la salida a la hora que Anna dijo y se volvieron a la casa. Al llegar Ryu preparó una rica cena y después de eso ya de noche todos hacían cualquier cosa, ver la TV, conversar, dormir...

Len: Hao, tenemos que hablar.

Hao: Vale chinito, habla.

Len: Aquí no, mejor en mi habitación.

Hao: ¿Me ataras a tu cama y me harás cosas malas? -pregunto riendo el Asakura.

Len: Mejor haré como si no escuche eso -dijo enojado yendo a su habitación.

Hao: -ya sentado en la habitación del Tao- ¿Y bien? ¿Que ocurre?

Len: -sonriendo- Es sobre la apuesta.

Hao: Ah si sobre la apuesta...mejor cambiaré el reto...si pierdes me dejarás que sea tu peluquero -sonrió aún más el.

Len: De acuerdo...pero por cierto...gané la apuesta...Pilika me besó hoy en el parque.

Hao: O.O ¿QUE? Maldición...¡NO PIENSO SER TU SIRVIENTE 1 MES! -gritó Hao.

Len: Vamos Haito, perdiste contra mí, admítelo jajaja

En el pasillo se encontraba una chica de pelo azul que se encontraba llorando, al parecer había escuchado toda la conversación entre Len y Hao pues la puerta de la habitación no estaba del todo cerrada, así que decidió entrar y enfrentarlo.

Pilika: ¿Eso es lo que yo era para ti Len?...¿Un simple apuesta? -preguntó la ainu con una voz quebrada que asustó a ambos chicos que de inmediato voltearon hacia ella.

Len: Pi-Pilika, ¡NO ES LO QUE CREES!

Pilika: No te molestes en ocultarlo...-dijo ella cuando otra lagrima bajaba por sus mejillas-...¡TE ODIO LEN TAO, NO VUELVAS A DIRIGIRME LA PALABRA EN TU MISERA VIDA! -gritó enfadada y triste a la vez la chica saliendo de la habitación del chino dando un portazo y entrando en la suya.

Len: ...

Hao: Bueno, yo creo que también me iré jejeje...

Len: _"¡TE ODIO LEN TAO, NO VUELVAS A DIRIGIRME LA PALABRA EN TU MISERA VIDA!" -_Esas duras palabras de la ainu martilleaban una y otra vez su mente. -Soy un gilipollas...

* * *

**Bueno aquí el SEXTO CAPÍTULO de "Vacaciones de Verano" jejeje espero que les haya gustad este capítulo que será el último que haga en estas semanas pues yo también me voy a mis vacaciones de verano jajaja volveré el día 17 o 18 pero no se cuando subiré el próximo capítulo, pero tranquilos que antes del 25 seguro que habré actualizado todos mis fics que tengo en marcha o eso espero jejeje. **

**Sin más nos vemos hasta la próxima, cuidense y buen verano :D ADIOS! :D**


	7. Socorrista

**Vacaciones de Verano**

**Capítulo 7: Socorrista**

* * *

Horo: ¡MALDITO CHINO! ¿QUE LE HICISTE A MI LINDA HERMANITA? ¡ESCUCHE SU GRITO DICIENDO QUE TE ODIA! -gritó Horo Horo muy exaltado entrando de repente en la habitación del chino para agarrarlo del cuello de la camiseta y ponerlo contra la pared.

Len: ¿QUE HACES? ¡SUÉLTAME! -exclamó Len enfadado intentando zafarse en vano del agarre del norteño.

Horo: ¡PRIMERO DIME QUE LE SUCEDE A PILIKA!

Len: NI SIQUIERA SE LO QUE HICE PARA QUE SE ENFADARÁ ASÍ -mintió el Tao pues sabía que si le decía a Horo que había engañado y hecho sufrir a Pilika lo mataría allí mismo.

Horo: ¡NO TE CREO!

Len: ¿Quieres que le diga a Tamao que la amas? -preguntó un poco más tranquilo Len pero con una sonrisa malvada adornando su rostro mientras que veía como la cara de su amigo iba pasando de color rosa claro a un rojo intenso.

Horo: No eres capaz...

Len: Oh, claro que sí ¿no quieres probarlo cierto?.

Horo: Eres un maldito aprovechado.

Len: No digas eso, digamos que solo es un pequeño chantaje para tenerte bien controlado...¡Y AHORA SUÉLTAME!.

Horo: -suspiró fuertemente antes de soltar definitivamente a Len- Discúlpate con mi hermana.

Len: No tengo porque hacerlo -dijo de una manera burlona Len irritando más aún a Horo, le encantaba hacerlo enfadar.

Horo: SERÁS...-dijo alzando su puño con la intención de golpearlo pero el gritó de Len lo detuvo en seco.

Len: TAMAOOOO -gritó Len llamando a la chica pelirosa que en unos segundos llegó a la habitación.

Tamao: ¿Me llamó joven Len? -preguntó inocentemente la chica dejando a Horo estático y a Len sonriendo cada vez más.

Len: Oh si verás, este estúpido aquí presente -miró a Horo Horo que seguía sin moverse- no sabía como invitarte a ir mañana con el a la playa -terminó de decir Len riendo a carcajadas por dentro al ver como tanto Horo como Tamao se sonrojaban violentamente.

Tamao: E-E-Esto y-y-yo...-tartamudeaba la chica sin saber que decir- e-e-esta bien...podría ser divertido -finalizó sonriendo hacia Horo para después salir de la habitación.

Len: JAJAJAJA debería haber visto tu cara -reía el Tao rodando por el suelo de su habitación.

Horo: Eres un...

Len: ¿Genio? ¿Ídolo? ¿El mejor casamentero del mundo? Si lo soy

Horo: ¿Como has podido hacerme algo así?

Len: Encima de que te ayudo a tener una cita con ella, eres un desagradecido

Horo: Si, supongo que gracias...oye no cambies de tema estamos hablando de mi hermana -dijo molesto Horo mirando seriamente al chino.

Len: Cierto ya mejor hablamos otro día que tengo sueño -dijo ahora el chico de pelo morado echándolo de allí.

* * *

Mientras esto sucedía Yoh salía sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido de una de las habitaciones de la casa y sin ser visto por nadie se adentró en la suya pero para su mala suerte allí estaba esperándolo su compañero de habitación y hermano Hao Asakura.

Hao: ¿De donde vienes hermanito? -preguntó maliciosamente el shaman del fuego sentado sobre su cama.

Yoh: Ehhhh jejeje...¿de entrenar? si eso, de entrenar jijiji -dijo un Yoh no muy convencido sin contar que estaba bastante sonrojado y también sudaba mucho.

Hao: ¿En serio? recuerda que puedo leer mentes, y tu mente me dice que estuviste en la habitación de Anna mientras ella estaba sola allí.

Yoh: Quizás tu poder de leer mentes está equivocado jijiji.

Hao: ¿Que hacías en la habitación de Anna, Yoh?. **( Pues tu que crees Hao? Estaban haciendo a Hana xDDD ).**

Yoh: Si ya lo sabes para que preguntas -dijo avergonzado el menor de los Asakura mirando mal a Hao que no paraba de reírse de el. -¿Lo estas disfrutando? -preguntó enojado Yoh dejándose caer en su cama.

Hao: No sabes cuanto -respondió Hao sin poder parar de reír.

* * *

En el tejado de la casa se encontraba una muchacha de cabello azul abrazada a un osito de peluche, sollozando levemente, tenía los ojos rojos y el rostro mojado, como si hubiera estado llorando por un buen rato.

Pilika: ¿Porque me haces esto Len?...yo...pensé que eras diferente al resto de los chicos...pero solo eres otro idiota como todos -dijo para si misma la chica que seguía sollozando. -No sabes el daño que me has hecho con esa apuesta...-desvió un momento la mirada al oso de peluche que tenía entre los brazos, era el único "regalo" que Len le había hecho en todo el tiempo que habían sido amigos desde que se conocieron en el torneo de shamanes años atrás.

-Y aunque te odio...no puedo dejar de quererte -confesó la chica peliazul abrazando con fuerza el peluche.

**-Al día siguiente-**

Len estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en la cómoda cama de su habitación, estaba sumido en un buen sueño en el que derrotaba a Yoh y se proclamaba como Shaman King, sin embargo su dulce y bonito sueño no duraría mucho pues sintió como las manos de una persona lo movían sobre la cama para que despertara. Despertó abriendo perezosamente los ojos a la vez que bostezaba y se giró para descubrir quién era la persona que lo había despertado.

Len: ¿Eh? ¿Porque me despiertAAAAAAS! -gritó sorprendido Len al ver quién lo había despertado. -PI-PI-PILIKA!

Pilika: Te dije que no me hablaras -dijo ella molesta fijando su fría mirada en el chico.

Len: ¿Que...-iba a preguntar el chino pero la mano de Pilika tapó su boca callándolo.

Pilika: No me hables, cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir...y vístete te recuerdo que esta mañana tenías entrenamiento, te espero en el gimnasio en 5 minutos -ordenó la chica ainu saliendo de la habitación dejando a Len confundido.

Len: ¿Que acaba de pasar aquí?...

* * *

Hacía buen día afuera de la casa de los Tao esa mañana en Los Ángeles y allí en esa bonita playa se encontraba Horo Horo junto con Tamao, los dos...solos sin nadie que los molestará _"maldito chino picudo"_-pensó el de Hokkaido aunque en verdad le estaba agradecido a Len, gracias a el estaba teniendo una especie de cita con la chica que amaba en secreto desde hace años.

Tamao: ¿No hay demasiadas olas hoy? -preguntó un poco atemorizada la chica de pelo rosa y era verdad el oleaje ese día era fuerte y por ello surgían olas bastante grandes en el mar que terminaban rompiendo en la orilla de la playa.

Horo: No, que va las he visto más grandes -dijo el chico que ya estaba muy adentro en el mar cuando una ola gigante se lo tragó ahogándolo y llevándolo hasta la orilla semi-inconsciente.

Tamao: ¡JOVEN HORO! -gritó asustada la chica corriendo hacía donde se encontraba el cuerpo del ainu. -¡AYUDA! ¿QUE NO HAY NINGÚN SOCORRISTA EN ESTA PLAYA? -básicamente eran las 9 de la mañana ¿a quién se le ocurre ir a la playa a esas horas? ni socorristas, ni una sola alma se encontraba por esa playa a esa hora.

Tamao: Bueno tranquila Tamao, piensa en que puedes hacer para salvarlo -se intentó convencer ella misma, pues apenas tenía conocimiento sobre técnicas de primeros auxilios, normalmente en estos casos Fausto se encargaba de los heridos pero ese verano prefirió pasarlo en Alemania. Empezó a oprimir el pecho del chico con sus manos pero lo hacía de una forma demasiado suave como para que diera resultado así que descartó esa opción.

Finalmente una idea cruzó su mente haciendo que sus mejillas adoptaran el color de su cabello, pero no tenía otra o lo hacía o lo más probable es que Horo Horo muriera ahogado. Así que fue acercando su rostro poco a poco al del ainu y posó sus labios en los de el haciéndole la respiración boca a boca.

**-CONTINUARÁ-**

* * *

**Hala, para los que me pedíais el HoroXTamao pues ya veis que empieza aquí y supongo que lo seguiré en los siguientes capítulos...LOL QUE PILLO QUE ES YOH! Y PARECÍA TONTO xDDD y pobre de Len a pesar de todo lo que hizo sufrir a Pilika aun le seguirá entrenando, mejor es su turno de sufrir MUAJAJA las consecuencias de las apuestas, aunque -SPOILER ALERT- Pilika y Len tendrán una conversación en el gimnasio en el próximo capítulo, no se lo pierdan. **

**Sin más me despido no sin antes agradecer a todos aquellos que leyeron el capítulo anterior y a los que se molestaron en dejar review, nos vemos pronto ADIOS! :D**


	8. Hakuna Matata

**Capítulo 8: Hakuna Matata**

**-En la casa de los Tao-**

-¿Que os parece si vemos alguna película? -preguntó Anna aunque ya todos sabían lo que quería decir con eso, que les ordenaba a ver una película con ella.

-¿Vamos a ir otra vez al cine?-

-No, a ver que películas hay por esta casa -dijo Anna buscando alguna cinta o dvd por las estanterías.

-Yo quiero ver esta, anda di que si Annita -dijo sonriente Yoh mientras le mostraba una cinta de una película.

-¿"El rey León"? no eres un poco mayor para ver este tipo de películas-

-Nunca se es mayor para el rey León -comentó Yoh poniendo ojitos para que Anna aceptará verla.

-Infantil -susurró la itako antes de meter la cinta en su lugar correspondiente.

-Bien! ¡HAO HAZ PALOMITAS! -gritó Yoh a su hermano que se encontraba en la cocina.

-¿Que película vais a ver? -preguntó curioso el gemelo mayor.

-El Rey León :D-

-¡YO QUIERO VERLA TAMBIÉN! -exclamó Hao con voz de niño pequeño.

-Se nota que son gemelos...-suspiró resignada la itako viendo a los dos Asakura.

**-En la playa-**

Tamao seguía haciéndole la respiración boca a boca a Horo Horo pero este no daba señales de vida hasta que en un momento abrió los ojos y vio a la chica de pelo rosa besándolo, se levantó como un resorte mirando a la chica con ojos como platos.

-¡JOVEN HORO! ¡ESTA BIEN! -gritó Tamao llorando de felicidad abrazando a un todavía muy sorprendido Horo que no daba crédito a lo que había pasado.

-¡MI PRIMER BESO! -gritó Horo de repente sobresaltando a la chica a la que le volvía a aparecer un fuerte rubor en las mejillas.

-Yo...yo joven Horo yo...lo siento...pero es que... -se intentaba disculpar Tamao pero no le salían las palabras adecuadas.

-Ya puedo morir tranquilo -dijo el ainu tirándose de espaldas a la arena mirando al cielo.

-¿Que? N-No diga eso...todavía no puede morir -dijo la chica aún más sonrojada.

-¿Eh? ¿porque no?-

-P-P-Porque usted...usted es mi mejor amigo...si mueres y me dejas sola...no te lo perdonaría -dijo ella más bien mintiéndole para no confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Tamao -dijo el enternecido y abrazándola cariñosamente. -Si de verdad soy tu mejor amigo deja de tratarme de usted -pidió el norteño mirando a la chica fijamente.

-Pero usted...-Horo la miró mal-...bueno...esta bien -dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-**Con Yoh, Hao y Anna-****  
**

Se encontraban los tres viendo la magnífica película del Rey León, Yoh y Hao la veían más felices que una flor** ( N/A: las flores son felices? o.O? )** y Anna comía palomitas muy aburrida. Todo iba normal hasta en la parte en la que Simba se encontraba con Timon y Pumba...en esa parte Anna empezó a perder la paciencia.

-¡Hakuna Matata! ¡Que bonito es vivir! -cantaba felizmente Yoh como si fuera un niño de 5 años.

-¡Hakuna Matata! ¡Vive y se feliz! -cantaba ahora Hao al ritmo de la canción de la película. En ese momento Anna quería golpearlos a los dos hasta que murieran, en ese momento Jun entró a la habitación mirando con una gota en la cabeza a ambos gemelos cantando.

-Jun, dime una cosa ¿porque en esta casa solo había películas de niños pequeños? -preguntó irritada la itako a lo que la china soltó una risa.

-Mi familia no vive en esta casa desde hace muchos años, esas películas eran de cuando Len tenía 6 años -explicó divertida la taoista recordando como su hermano siendo un niño pequeño también cantaba las canciones de las películas **( Len ha perdido mi respeto, creía que desde niño era un asesino xD ) **

-¡Ningún problema, debe hacerte sufrir! -cantaban ahora a dúo ambos hermanos Asakura- ¡Lo más fácil es, saber decir, Hakuna Matata! -En ese momento Anna perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y les pego a los gemelos la paliza de su vida dejándolos a un solo paso del otro mundo.

**-En el gimnasio-**

En el gimnasio de la casa de los Tao, Len descubrió que nunca jamás en su vida debería volver a enfadar de esa manera a Pilika, es decir, lo despertó temprano para entrenar, habían pasado tres horas de duro entrenamiento, prácticamente uso todas las máquinas del gimnasio incluyendo algunas que el nunca utilizaba y que por consecuente estaban cubiertas de polvo. El enfado de la ainu debía ser mucho pues no dejaba al pobre Len ni que se hidratara y el pensaba que de un momento a otro moriría por deshidrata miento o por el cansancio, lo que antes llegará pero quería morir, no soportaba más entrenamientos así. Pero pensó en algo mejor iba a acabar con todo esto de una vez...aunque tuviera que revelar eso que intentaba ocultar.

-Bien, ya que terminaste con las pesas ahora haz 200 abdominales -ordenó la chica peli azul escribiendo algo en su libreta de entrenamiento.

-No -dijo como pudo Len intentando agarrar algo de aire.

-...¿Que dijiste?...-en un movimiento veloz con fuerzas que sacó de no se donde Len llegó hasta donde estaba Pilika y le tapó la boca con su mano derecha.

-Se que estas enfadada conmigo, pero déjame hablar- dijo el mientras quitaba la mano de su boca.

-Si no me gusta lo que escuchó te doblaré el entrenamiento -dijo con voz de ultratumba la muchacha del norte.

-Verás, lo de la apuesta, se que te he hecho daño...pero Hao me retó, no podía rechazarlo -habló Len pero al momento se arrepintió de sus palabras al ver como pequeñas lágrimas se formaban en los ojos de la chica.

-Si querías el entrenamiento doble me lo hubiera dicho -dijo ella con la voz quebrada.

-NO! ESPERA! no quise decir eso...es solo que...bueno, yo en realidad perdí la apuesta -dijo Len agachando la cabeza.

-¿Eh?-

-Hao solo me dio una condición...si al realizar la apuesta, yo me...me enamoraba de ti...perdía...y creo...creo que perdí...-admitió finalmente el chino tragándose su orgullo que no era pequeño precisamente.

-...eres...eres...¡ERES UN IDIOTA! -grito ella lanzándose sobre el pecho de Len llorando desconsoladamente.

-¿Q-Q-Que? -preguntó incrédulo al ver como la chica lo abrazaba fuertemente y lloraba en su pecho.

-¿Porque no lo dijiste antes?-

-¿Que? -volvió a preguntar en estado de shock.

-Que yo también estoy enamorada de ti idiota -dijo ella todavía llorando. Al escuchar esas palabras Len esbozó una leve sonrisa, con su mano levantó el mentón de la chica para mirarla a los ojos y limpiarle con su otra mano las lágrimas que salían de sus hermosos ojos para luego acortar el espacio entre ellos para darle un dulce beso en los labios **( Cada vez que escribo escenas así me entran ganas de suicidarme -.- )**

-Mi hermano te va a matar cuando se entere -dijo ella cuando ya se habían separado.

-No lo creo, nadie podrá apartarme de mi novia -respondió el con una sonrisa arrogante que decía "Si me toca un solo pelo, ese estúpido muere".

-¿Desde cuando somos novios?. Que yo sepa no me lo pediste -bromeó ella divertida.

-Creía que con el beso era suficiente-

-Y lo es...Len, tienes que ir a hablar con Hao-

-¿Que? ¿Porque?-

-Para decirle la verdad sobre la apuesta-

-¡NO! Dijo que sería mi peluquero si perdía, no le dejaré tocar mi precioso peinado-

-Será un justo castigo por todo lo que me hiciste sufrir, nos vemos luego -dijo ella despidiéndose del ahora su novio con un beso y saliendo del gimnasio.

-...al menos conseguí que terminará el entrenamiento...-luego miró hacía arriba- lo siento amigo -le hablaba a su peinado- dentro de unos días nos volveremos a ver, quien sabe lo que me hará ese loco de Hao.

* * *

**Y con esto termina este capítulo...cuanto menos extraño, y si...no se me ocurrió otro título para el capítulo xDD, lamento mucho que sea tan corto y que no haya actualizado mis otros fics en tanto tiempo, pero es que yo me debo al público y actualizo más rápido los fics donde la gente más me lo pide cuyo caso es mi fic de "Shaman King Flowers: Viaje al Pasado" sin embargo eso no quiere decir que dejaré abandonados los demás, solo que actualizaré menos. **

**Sin más me despido espero que les haya gustado y sigan apoyando este fic, muchas gracias a todos lo que leen y dejan reviews, hasta la próxima que espero que sea pronto, ADIOS :D**


End file.
